


You Did What Now

by AshWinterGray



Series: Earth 132 [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Did I Miss One, F/M, Family Reunions, Reunions, There are too many characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: After the wild ride that was the trip to space, the two teams come home to embrace the aftermath, and their families.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Mar'i Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jonathan Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, M'gann M'orzz & Original Female Character(s), Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper/Donna Troy, Simon Baz & Jessica Cruz & Guy Gardner & Hal Jordan & Kyle Rayner & Alan Scott & John Stewart, Soranik Natu/Kyle Rayner
Series: Earth 132 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“I thought you were on vacation?” Diana raised a brow at Cassie.

“It didn’t last long,” Cassie shook her head with an exasperated sigh. “And I promise this wasn’t a planned disturbance.”

“And it _definitely_ wasn’t planned for our teams to meet up,” Donna added, looking across the Titans and Leaguers alike. “We’ve had a bit of an adventure and both adventures happened to clash.”

It had been collectively agreed that the Wonder Girls would exit first. They were more likely to get the news across as gently as possible. Once Donna started her explanation the first group would disembark. This would consist of Eddie, Jaime, Raven, and Gar. All of which would be rushed to the med bay to be thoroughly checked over. And as predicted, with a few people fretting, the group was rushed to the med bay.

“Where are the others?” Batman demanded, searching for his sons and Steph, Damian at his side. “Are they alright?”

“They’re fine,” Donna held up her hands to stop Batman from marching forward. “I promise you. We’re all a bit banged up, but they’re helping the others. Some of our friends are still weak, and…and we picked up a few extra friends.”

“What does that mean, exactly?” Clark eyed them both, he was also glancing at the ship, waiting for his own son and the boy who might as well be his son.

J’onn suddenly staggered forward.

“Impossible,” he breathed, but he darted towards the ship as he said so. “K’hym?”

M’gann took that as her cue, stepping forward with K’hym in her arms. Everyone gasped at the little girl who watched them all with wide eyes of awe. She had to be Damian’s age, or maybe Jon’s before he was trapped in time and came back a young adult. J’onn stumbled towards her, and M’gann was smiling brighter than she had in years as father and daughter reunited. Hal, Carol, Guy, Kyle, Soranik, Wally, and Bart exited next.

“We had a run in with the Anti-Monitor,” Donna sighed, watching as Cassie moved to help Wally support Kyle. “He was trying to use Kyle’s energy as a White Lantern to make himself stronger.”

“The visit had some…repercussions,” Hal waved to K’hym and J’onn. “He tried to use us as a way to make Kyle feed off our emotions, but our new resident Blue Lantern managed to use the illusions to make Kyle into a bomb that sent the Anti-Monitor back where he came from. But given the Anti-Monitors power, and what you all probably remember from our time fighting the Black Lanterns, there were some…blessings…if you will.”

Kon stepped off the ship next, clutching a still tired Jon to his chest. The sight of his son so small again cause Clark to fall to his knees, but Damian darted forward. Kon sank down onto his knees, letting Damian get a look at his friend.

“I’m okay,” Jon promised before Damian could say anything. “Just really tired.”

Anika had exited the ship with them, and M’gann moved to her new friend to make sure she didn’t collapse. Clark was at his son’s side once he heard the assurance that Jon was okay, and was sobbing as he wrapped his arms around both his sons and a stunned Damian. Which left the last of the group. Several people sucked in breaths at the sight.

The first to exit were Steph and Cissie, the latter holding a clearly battered Emiko. Oliver wasted no time in racing to his sister’s side, getting the same reassurance, if a little strained sounding. Damian managed to extract himself to get to Emiko’s side, where Wallace and Xiomara had also gone to greet their teammate. But the sight that shocked everyone was the people who came after Dex-Starr.

Roy Harper, propped between Connor Hawke and Jason Todd, exited the ship. Oliver and Dinah both made choked sounds at the sight of their lost son, and Lian wiggled out of Dinah’s grasp to sprint across the room to her father. Mia had staggered forward but dropped to her knees and began sobbing at the sight, and Roy just grinned like a loon at them all.

Then came the next and final surprise. Tim walked off the ship first, offering his hand to an exhausted Kori, who held a little girl in her arms.

Bruce made the connection instantly.

“Is she…?” Bruce breathed, looking down at the little girl in Kori’s arms.

“She’s your granddaughter,” Kori smiled at Bruce, the weariness painted across her face, though the pure joy radiating in her smile and her warmth. “Mar’i Grayson.”

“Hi grandpa,” Mar’i hummed, a sleepy smile on her face.

Bruce’s own smile was so bright many of the heroes were stunned by this softer side that was brushing back the hair of a toddler.

“She’s the reason our vacation wasn’t a vacation,” Tim explained to Bruce. “Her ship nearly crashed into our beach house.”

“We…probably all need medical attention,” Jason grunted as he tried to help Roy stand again. A task made difficult with Lian clinging to him. “It’s been a long few day.”

That got everyone moving.

\--------------------------------------

Irey and Jai were very glad their dad was home, and they were making faces at Lian from across their dad’s medbay cot. Roy had motioned Linda Park West to his side.

“Now your husband is an idiot,” Roy was explained, getting a squawk from Wally. “So I’m going to be obnoxious until he gets it through his thick skull that none of this was his fault. I’m talking post-it notes. Phone calls. Spam-texting. Now as his wife, I’d like to recruit you in helping the cause.”

Linda laughed, tears running down her face as she threw her arms around Roy.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Roy chuckled, giving Linda an awkward pat to the back.

Bart and Cissie shared grins from where they sat at their mentors’ sides, and Iris brushed away a few tears of her own as she gripped Wally’s hand just a little bit tighter. Barry was smiling so bright, seeing the two friends together again, seeing Wally smile like he once did. Dinah helped a clearly relieved and weak Linda to stand, pulling the girl into another hug, and Oliver couldn’t resist brushing hair from Roy’s face, still staring at his lost son in awe.

On Roy’s other side, Emiko gave a hum of content as she watched the two friends and their families rally together. They were her family too, she realized. Her relationship with her Wally was still new, but she loved each of the speedsters that came with him, and this trip with the others proved just how loved she truly was. Donna had been making rounds between everyone, but she promised to be back soon, much to Roy’s relief. Even _Damian_ was sitting at her bedside, occasionally going to see the marvel that was little Mar’i or going to stare at Jon. Roy turned his head to give her a wink, and Emiko grinned at him.

Yeah. Things weren’t so bad.

“Bunch of dorks,” Xiomara snorted.

“Yeah, but they’re our dorks,” Emiko hummed back, giving her friend a nudge, then using that same hand to grip her Wally’s hand. “We’re kind of stuck with them.”

“And don’t you forget it,” Connor appeared at her bedside, being lightly supported by Mia. “You’re one of us now, Red. So whether you keep the mask, or you decided to live a simpler life, you’ve always got people you can turn to.”

That wasn’t a bad place to be. Emiko could live with that.

Oliver turned to them, and that look of awe fell on Connor and then Emiko. Only, it didn’t leave when his gaze landed on her. He seemed so relieved to see her, that Emiko felt her own smile grow as tears came to her eyes. The grip she had on her Wally’s hand got a little tighter as Connor brushed her bangs from her face.

Not a bad place at all.

\----------------------------

Joey was signing rapidly at Rose, and Rose was grinning, nodding along and occasionally speaking. Jaime was speaking in Spanish on the phone to his parents and little sister, assuring them that he was alright, and that no, he did not enjoy his beach vacation. Blue Devil had come to the tower and was just overall relieved that Eddie was okay, and amused that Eddie had got to snuggle a toddler because he was a human-heater. Gar had turned himself into a cat and was snuggled up into Raven’s lap.

“Comfy?” M’gann asked Anika.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” Anika shrugged, stretching a bit. The adrenaline was still pumping through her veins, something Jason had warned her might happen. “Just restless.”

“Understandable,” M’gann hummed, though there was something that caught Anika’s attention. The Martian seemed fidgety. “I was…wondering if I could ask you something?”

“Um, sure?”

“It’s kind of personal,” M’gann admitted. “About you, I mean. You see, when we let you into the tower, I may have looked into your mind to see if you were trustworthy. I came to the conclusion that you are, in fact, trustworthy, but I saw you’re worst memory.”

Oh. That was…not where Anika thought this was going to go.

“You saw the crash,” Anika sighed.

“That and the day you woke up,” M’gann admitted, still fidgeting. “I told Jon because I knew he would want to help. And we do! We want to help find your brother.”

That was…also not where Anika thought this was going to go.

“You can do that?” Anika breathed in shock, pushing herself up on her arms. “You can find my little brother?”

“Personally? Not by myself. But the Bats are _scary_ good at finding people. I’m sure we can convince them to help you locate Jordan. They understand what family means more than most.”

M’gann’s gaze drifted over to where J’onn had fallen asleep with his daughter in his arms. The sight was beautiful, and the hope that filled them was enough to suffocate anyone. Just the sight still brought tears to Anika’s eyes.

“I’d gladly accept your help,” Anika breathed to her knew friend. “Thank you.”

M’gann grinned.

\------------------------------------

Lois Lane tore through the WatchTower like a woman on a mission. And in every sense of the word, she was just that. When Clark called her in tears about their son, Lois had already been on the move. This was important, and she would be there.

And if her son was dead, the person responsible would pay.

“Lois!’ Diana was at her side, holding her steady. “Jon is okay. I swear to you on the gods that your son is okay.”

The moment those words sunk in, Lois sagged into Diana’s arms. She wasn’t as close to Diana as Clark, but Diana was a friend, and Diana would not make such a promise if it weren’t true. With a breath, Lois pushed herself back into a full stand and locked eyes with Diana.

“Where is he?”

Diana motioned to the room of the medbay where she could see Kon talking to Cassie through the glass. Further looking revealed Clark sitting at a bedside. And as she looked at the bed-

“Jon,” Lois breathed, eyes wide as she saw her boy, her _little_ boy grinning up at his father. **_“JON!”_**

The three Kryptonians in the room all whipped their heads up to see Lois barrel into the room. She pulled her son into her arms, releasing a sob as she crushed him to her chest. It was probably the hormones, but that was neither here nor there.

“Oh, sweetheart, are you alright?” Lois fretted, looking over her son and occasionally peppering his face with kisses. “Are you hurt? What happened?”

The last question was directed at Clark, but he looked just as helpless and clueless as she felt. She turned her gaze to Kon and Cassie, both also looking a little unsure, but clearly more in-the-know than Clark.

“Lois,” a voice familiar but not as prominent in her memory spoke from behind her. She turned to see Donna Troy standing in the doorway. “I can provide the best explanation at the moment, but White Lantern of Red Arrow can fill in the gaps when they’re well enough. Will you sit?”

Lois looked back to her son and, as calmly as possible, took a seat. She could tell this would be a long, daunting story time.

\-------------------------

_“Are you going to bring Ms. Carol home too?”_

Once Hal was certain Kyle was alright, he had instantly gone to call his niece, who had been glad to see him alright. She remembered everything about entering the Anti-Monitors illusion. Including…his ‘marriage’ to Carol.

“I-I’d like to,” Hal turned to look at a blushing Carol. “If she’d like to come with me?”

They had talked…in the ship. In between crisises. A good talk that really flushed out their relationship with each other. The mistakes and the good things, along with the way their relationship continued to be a game to the Universe. A game, they concluded, was worth playing so long as they had each other.

_“I want to meet her. Actually meet her,”_ Helen stated, a bright grin on her face. _“Cause my Uncle only deserves the best.”_

“Helen!” Hal screeched as Carol flushed harder. “You don’t need to give her the shovel talk!”

Helen doesn’t look the least bit guilty, and both adults know that Helen is really just teasing. She’s met Carol before. Several times. Helen _adores_ Carol, which is probably why she appeared to Carol first when they were under the influence of the Anti-Monitor’s messed up illusion.

This is just his niece being a little stinker and trying to get Carol to come home.

Of course, Hal had planned to bring Carol home with him anyways, but he definitely appreciated the sentiment.

“I’d like that,” Carol was suddenly lacing his fingers with Hal. “To come home with you.”

Then it was Hal’s turn to flush as Helen beamed like the maniac she was.

“I’d like that too.”

\--------------------------------------

When Bruce had been called to the Watchtower with news that both Jason and Tim had sent _distress signals_ from _space_ , he had packed Helena’s day-bag, grabbed Damian from school, and booked it to the Watchtower. Because of course something had to go wrong on their relaxing day at home. _Of course it did!_

Except now he was holding his granddaughter, who was giggling up at him as smiled back. Now he had two little girls who had him wrapped around their fingers. Three if he counted Cass.

Kori had fallen asleep, clearly emotionally drained from the ordeal, and Jason was curled into her side, also fast asleep. The shock with Roy had clearly been too much for his son to handle anymore. Steph was passed out on a separate cot, tucked into Tim’s side.

Tim kept insisting he was fine as he stroked Dex-Starr.

_“She’s so adorable,”_ Babs breathed over the screen, a bright smile.

“You knew.”

Not a question.

Babs hummed and nodded. _“Dick came to me in tears shortly after they lost the baby. They planned to make me godmother. It was around the time he kidnapped Jason for that trip they took skiing. Back when he was Robin. Dick kind of realized how important family was, but he was understandably upset.”_

Bruce sighed. Yet another area where he had messed up. He hadn’t even seen his own son’s distress, just gotten mad because he kidnapped his other son. Wasn’t he a wonderful parent?

He was getting better, though. He had to remind himself of that. The kids certainly made it a point to remind him that he wasn’t the same jerk who punched them around because he was too emotionally constipated.

“Did you locate Dick?” Bruce changed the subject.

_“Yeah. I sent a team to bring him home. They haven’t had much luck with Ra’s, and none of his allies seem to have a clue about why Ra’s was after Helena other than the fact that she’s your daughter. But even that seems odd to them.”_

It was odd. Ra’s wasn’t fond of his female heirs unless he could manipulate them. His heirs had to be perfect in every way, and females weren’t close. The sexist pig Ra’s was wouldn’t allow it. Bruce had a feeling there was a deeper, hidden meaning, but he hadn’t figured it out yet.

Damian re-entered the room, having once more done his rounds to everyone he cared about but still refused to call friends. Tim could be seen glancing up at his little brother, smiling as he motioned the boy closer. Damian and Tim were both quite taken by the cat in his arms.

_They were getting another pet._

_“I’ll leave you both to it,”_ Babs hummed, ending the call.

Damian lifted Helena on to his hip so that she could meet Dex-Starr. They were keeping the cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... this took longer than expected. But in my defense, my original plan for this book didn't work out and I had to start from scratch. Plus I got this idea over Christmas, and I honestly didn't think it would go anywhere. But then, all of a sudden, BAM! Whole book was written.
> 
> This series will be update sparingly. But please feel free to visit my Tim Drake dimension hopping story!


	2. Chapter 2

Donna stood with Roy, looking out the window and into the night of Star City. Lian was asleep in the next room over, Oliver was hovering like an overprotective dad outside the door. The rest of the Arrows were either asleep or going about business. No one had the heart to go out that night.

“What?” Roy laughed as he caught Donna staring at him. “See something you like?”

“Yeah,” Donna stated, resting her chin on her hands that were laced over her knee. “I really do.”

Roy paused, staring at Donna flabbergasted. And slightly flushed. It wasn’t that the comment wasn’t unwelcome, but Roy and Donna had left things, specifically their relationship, in the past. He had been surprised to find that Donna wanted to come home with him. No one had protested, and Roy let Donna carry him home.

“Donna-”

“I’m still in love with you,” Donna whispered, shutting Roy up once again. “I don’t think I ever stopped being in love with you, Roy. It just took you dying for me to realize I had been an idiot.”

Roy studied Donna, looking for any hint of a lie. While the kiss had been nice, he just thought it was more out of relief than anything else. He had been _dead_ after all. Any long time friend who once dated you might kiss you upon your return. Then again, Jason did not have that same experience. But Jason also wasn’t the best resurrection to compare himself too.

Roy sighed, hanging his head, not wanting to see Donna change her mind or claim it was a joke. “I never stopped loving you, Wonder Girl. Not once. But I was content to sit on the sidelines because you were happy, and that was enough for me. I’m sorry if this-MMMPPPPHHH!”

Donna was kissing him again. On the lips. Eyes closed and everything. Roy’s brain only had a second to spasm at the though before he melted into it, kissing back with every bit of longing he could muster, hoping his body could convey what words never could.

Donna seemed to be doing the same. Or, at least, he hoped so.

\---------------------------

“This sucks,” Gar whined.

There were groans and grumbles of agreement from the Titans around the room. They’re vacation was officially over as of tomorrow, and given how long it had taken to plan their little beach vacation around a day they were all free, they weren’t confident they would be getting another vacation.

“I am very, _very_ glad we saved Princess,” Rose stated, her voice a little flat, even to her own ears. “But I was looking forward to time away from the mess of being a vigilante.”

“Ditto.”

“Same.”

“Seconded.”

It was nearly dawn, and though they new sleep was probably a good idea, they had slept most of the trip back. None of them wanted to move for at least another week.

“So what now?” Kon asked the question hanging over them.

“Guess we recuperate,” Tim shrugged. “I’ll be going back to Gotham with Steph. Dick’s on his way back as we speak. Who knows what’s next, really.”

“At this point, I think unpredictability is just going to be part of our lives,” Raven hummed.

This response got groans from the others.

“Hey, you guys ready to get back to training!” the voice of Kaldur’ahm greeted them as he peaked his head inside the lounge. “I hear we got a wicked new training program to try out!”

Kaldur was met with groans and cries of anguish.

\---------------------------

“Our offer for godmother still stands,” Kori told Babs with a bright smile. “If you are willing to accept.”

Babs was grinning like a maniac as Mar’i smiled back. The two had been making silly faces at each other after an introduction was had. Mar’i already had Babs wrapped around her little fingers and everyone knew how dangerous that was.

“Yes. I’d love that!”

Jason couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched the family all coo over Mar’i. Dex-Starr was curled up on his chest, barely disturbed by the movement. Tim and Steph were still with the Titans, and Cass, Duke, and Dick were on their way home. That left the rest of the Bats. Bruce, Babs, Jason, Damian, Helena, Alfred, and Kate to all coo over the new addition.

And in a few minutes, Anika was going to come to the Manor with Tim and Steph, ready to attempt the removal of the Lazarus Pit from Jason’s body. He wasn’t holding out much hope that the process would work. He had already braced himself with the knowledge that he may never be free of this anger, but he was at least going to let Anika have a shot at it.

He was secretly hoping she could do something.

“WE’RE HOME!”

Jason held his breath as Anika stepped into the room with Steph and Tim, M’gann safely behind the three, grinning brightly. Anika’s gaze instantly went to Jason, and he gave a sharp nod. His anxiety over this situation was definitely spiking.

“Shall we begin?” Anika offered.

\--------------------------

Lois watched with baited breath as her son, sort-of-son, his girlfriend, and her husband flew around the farm, Jon was trying to get used to being back in a younger body, and the two supers and wonder were keeping an eye on him.

It was still a miracle for her to see her little boy…little again. Her pain at believing she had lost her son’s childhood still ached, and yet here he was, a boy once more. It would take time to determine how much Jon remembered of being a teenager, but they would get through it.

“Mom!”

Lois spread her arms, easily accepting her son in a tight embrace, running hand through his hair and clutching him tight.

“Hi, sweetheart,” she smiled at him. “How do you feel?”

Jon made a face, as if he hadn’t even considered the question.

“I think I’m alright. Definitely better than I was when I first woke up, but I feel fine.”

Kyle Rayner had explained that he did his best to ease Jon into the transition after the Anti-Monitor had deconstructed him. It was still a miracle to see her little boy young again.

“Are you okay, mom?” Jon asked, snapping Lois from her thoughts.

“Of course I am,” Lois assured. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I can hear a strange sound coming from you,” Jon admitted, scrunching his face up as he looked to his father and sort-of-brother. “Can’t you hear it?”

Kon frowned, clearly focusing on what Jon meant, but Clark was smiling. Lois had only found out roughly two days ago, herself, and they had wanted to surprise both boys after Kon came back from his vacation (poor kids), and Jon came back for family dinner.

“Jon, sweetie, I’m pregnant.”

\-----------------------

“So…what now?” Billy Wu asked, glancing around his friends.

Emiko made to shrug but quickly thought better of the action. She had, of course, been in a little sore since everything. Wally was by her side, and both Djinn and Xiomara were sitting together. It was just them.

“I think we need more training,” Emiko admitted to the group. “Even with the aid of added Titans, I felt nearly helpless against someone like the Anti-Monitor. I was pretty much out right away.”

“That wasn’t exactly your fault,” Xiomara pointed out.

“Maybe not,” Emiko admitted, once more fighting a shrug of indifference. “I talked to Damian while I was recovering. He’s sort of taking a break from Robin, letting his brother take that role again, for now. But he’s training, and he’s made a few new friends recently too. He said he thinks we might like them.”

“So we should take a break too?” Wallace eyed her curiously.

“Not…necessarily,” Emiko shook her head. “But maybe it’s time we stopped closing ourselves off from the older Titans. Everyone I worked with was super nice, and encouraging. And I think some of them would make great mentors. It couldn’t hurt to try asking for extra training.”

The group of young, unofficial Titans were silent as they contemplated this. They all had their strengths and weaknesses, and they had proven they could roughly handle themselves. It was just a matter of being guided in the right direction.

They just needed to learn from past mistakes. Both their own mistakes, and the mistakes of others.

But it begged the question: where would their future lead them?

\--------------------

“Welcome home!” Helen cheered, throwing the door open with a bright grin. “Aunt Sue sent me over with food! See!”

“Yeah, it smells great,” Hal swept his niece into his arms. “I brought guests too. That okay?”

Helen shot one look at the guests and grinned. “Yep! I told Aunt Sue you were probably expecting a loooooot of company, so she made a big meal!”

Hal blinked, quickly sharing a look with Carol. “What made you think that?”

“The false reality that you were in,” Helen stated matter-o-factly. “I remember it. You two were married.”

Hal and Carol flushed. They hadn’t exactly talked about this over the phone. It hadn’t been the right time.

“Guess we have a big meal after all,” Hal cleared his throat. “Why don’t you all settle while I see what Sue sent over.”

Guy Gardner and Soranik quickly guided the still exhausted Kyle over to the nearest chair, which happened to be a recliner. The rest of Hal’s guests gathered around the room. John and Alan both claimed the love seat, while Soranik, Jennie-Lynn, and Guy claimed the couch. Helen easily moved to sit in Guy’s lap, much to Hal’s disdain. Carol, however, joined him in the kitchen.

“I hope everyone can bring home leftovers, because this is far too much food,” Hal joked at the spread scattered around Hal’s kitchen and fridge, all labeled with instructions. “Could you see how many types of desserts Sue sent. They should be in the freezer. I need to set the oven.”

It felt natural to move around Carol, like they had been doing this their whole lives. It was reminiscent of their time in the Anti-Monitor’s fake reality, and Hal found himself longing for it.

“Hal, I-”

“Carol, could we-”

They both clamped their mouths shut.

“You go first,” Hal offered. “Whatever you have to say, I can take it.”

Something crossed over Carol’s face at those words, and Hal honestly believed he messed up again. He didn’t notice the pulse of Carol’s ring at her hand. Nor did he need to. Because in the next second, Carol had thrown herself across the kitchen and was kissing him passionately. The broken pieces of Hal’s heart slowly knit back together.

In the living room, Kyle promptly decided to pass out.

“Poor guy,” Jennie-Lynn whispered. “How bad was it?”

Soranik shrugged. “All I know is he was cutting off his emotions to stop the Anti-Monitor, and then he unleased those emotions with the aid of the new Blue Lantern.”

“Kid mentioned she had a lot of hope for someone who suffered,” Guy pipped in, also carefully to keep his voice low. “She’s hangin with the Titans for now, but she’s proven to be a strong young woman.”

“She’s special,” Helena agreed from Guy’s lap. “She’ll be a good friend.”

No one was quite sure how to respond to that.

\-----------------------------

“She’s beautiful,” Jason heard as he opened his eyes and came back to awareness. “Kori…she’s…”

“I know, Dick,” Kori responded with exasperate fondness, “but you’ll wake Jason.”

“You’re beautiful too, daddy,” Mar’i responded, and Dick sucked in a sharp, happy breath.

Jason groaned, causing the three intruders to go still. He carefully rolled over to see Dick, Kori, and Mar’i watching him. The younger gave him a smile and a wave.

“You alright, Little Wing?” Dick asked him.

“Fine, Dickie,” Jason hummed. “Got a headache.”

_“The rage inside you has festered long,”_ Dex-Starr stated, padding his way from the foot of the bed to Jason’s line of sight. _“It will take time for you to adjust to the lack of artificial incentive. You must rest, good human.”_

Jason certainly wasn’t going to argue. He promptly went back to sleep.

\------------------

Anika Vaughn sucked in a breath as she glanced over to M’gann, or as she was in human-civilain form, Megan Morse. With a nod from her new friends, Anika took a breath and knocked on the door.

A kind looking woman opened the door after a moment, and Anika could see a man looming in the background.

“Hello,” she greeted. “My name is Anika Vaughn, and I’ve been looking for my brother, Jordan, have you-”

“Annie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as said in my earlier note in the last chapter, I did end up rewriting this entire ending a couple times before I finally got to post. I didn't get to write anything over Christmas break, but while I was stuck unable to write over Christmas, I got several new ideas, and by the time I picked up writing again, I came up with a completely different story and several plots for other stories. I'd like to try and keep with this series, but we'll see what happens. 
> 
> Basically, updates won't be as frequent.


End file.
